epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BackToTheFuturama86/George Lucas vs Homer the Poet. ERBoBTTF Season 2
Hey guys. This is a suggestion that randomly came to me during school today while I was looking for an opponent for Homer (other than Andrew Hussie). Today's battle features Greek poet Homer against the creator of the Star Wars films, George Lucas, to see who created the more epic saga. Here goes! Cast Shay Carl as Homer the Poet EpicLLOYD as George Lucas Dante Cimadamore as Odysseus Nice Peter as Luke Skywalker Michelle Glavan as Medusa (cameo) Bryce Wissel as Han Solo (cameo) Note: Homer's and Odysseus's lines were written by Fire The Battle EPICRAPBATTLESOFHISTORY!!!!! GEORGE LUCAS!! VS!!!! HOOOOMMERR!!! BEGIN!! Homer It is not very wise to step to me, George, for I'm an expert on Epic battles I'm from a Land Before your Time, I'll make your bones and Crystal Skull rattle Do you think you can defeat me? Ha! You should find a A New Hope Perhaps you should let your boyfriend Steven come in, you filmmaking dope I'll send you down the Labyrinth, straight to your very own Temple of Doom You'll regret this battle like your holiday special, but you won't be rid of this soon How your movies became popular is a true Oddysey, when they all simply suck You're nothing but a failure, I'll ruin you quicker than when you ruined Howard the Duck Lucas A long, long time ago, there was a hopeless Greek wannabe Whose writing makes me ill, egads! It's all so goddamn odd, you see You're a meek weak Greek geek who's blind and looks anemic But tell me, how can a world-renowned poet have such abominable lyrics? You're fatter than Jabba, with a beard that looks like an Ewok's ass I entertain people of all ages, your tales bore high-school Latin classes You Oedipal motherfucker, call me Zeus, 'cause I'm a deity I'll smash all your marble busts, call it American Graffiti I'm like Medusa, my raps'll freeze you, I'm a motherfucking pimp, son Call my buddy Seth MacFarlane, slice this wimpy wannabe Simpson Homer Is that your best, Lucas? I've heard better verses from the Sirens, boy But I don't need to waste time with you, so I'll just bring in the man who fell Troy Odysseus Prepare for battle, George, as now you are facing the master strategist I've bested Cyclopes, my wife's suitors, and Troy, can you really step to this? How foolish are you, you sold Disney your only decent work in Star Wars I've courted dozens of women and stayed loyal, while you've gone through divorce I'll back out now because you're finished, I can see you're already pissed No fiction war could prepare you for me, as I leave remember you've been O-dyssed! Lucas Quit whining, Spartacus, go Sail Away on the River Styx So now it's time for Lucas II to finish destroying these two pricks Luke Skywalker We're going to warp speed, Han, set the ship to full throttle It's time to beat this whackass limerick-writing Aristotle My raps are cooler than Hoth, keep the raging to a minimum I'm fierce like a Falcon, why don't you go back to your own Millennium You were already a slobbish pig even before you met Circe Homer's been replaced by Rick Riordan, you're not even a match for Percy I'll shoot you down like I did the Death Star, you fucker with family issues So long, fuck off, and may the Force not be with you! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? WHO'S ON FIRST? EPICRAPBATTLESOFBACKTOTHEFUTURAMA!!!!!!!! Poll Who won? Homer and Odysseus George Lucas and Luke Skywalker ERBoBTTF Category:Blog posts